Systematic Revision
by jw1964
Summary: "What are you doing? You're afraid of him and why? I won't let him hurt you, I love you Jayson." His words sank in slowly, he was right I was afraid. I was terrified. Everything that he had done had broken me down, slowly chipped away at me until I was this. Nothing, he'd taken everything from me and left me alone.
1. Prolouge

"This will hurt," Hel warns me firmly. I nod telling her that I understand. She reaches her hand out toward my chest. I'm trying to stay still as her hand touches me phasing through causing a cold static to run from the base of my spine to the top.

Her fingers wrap around something and she tugs it out. It's an imperfect sphere with a thin string still attached to my chest. It's color was an odd pastel green.

"Do you know what this is?" She asks.

"No, I haven't a clue," I say unable to tear my eyes away from this new extension of my being.

"It's your soul, in it's simplest form." She explains. The strange glow it's emitting holds most of my attention, it's beautiful. She brings her other hand up and grips the other side, concentration etched onto her face. A sharp pain rips through me as she begins tearing the two halves apart. My ears are suddenly flooding with my own screams, I will the horrendous pain to be gone but it stays. Hanging over me like a blanket it sits until my vision fades.


	2. 1 Reunion

"Don't worry child soon you will be back with..."

My eyes shot open only to close again due to the blinding light of the sun. The air around me was cool and crisp causing goosebumps to spread quickly across my skin. The smell of earth and decay hung heavily in the air giving my sensitive nose a welcome change from the scentless air of Helheim. The sudden barrage of sounds caused a sharp pain to go from my ears and meet in the middle of my skull in what could only be described as the world's most epic high-five. I slowly opened my eyes once again only to be met with the shocked faces of the Avengers.

"What the actual hell?" Tony asked, of course, being the first to break the stunned silence. I looked around at their faces. All of them were there but Steve. He was absent, even his scent wasn't lingering around the area. My heart gave a painful tug but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Baby, are you okay?" Nat questioned slowly. My eyes shot to hear, her face full of concern. I looked down at myself seeing my naked body in the flesh. I could feel the cool grass under me, smell the scents of my friends, taste the pollen in the air. My heart leaped and an awkward laugh escaped me.

"I'm fine. No, I'm more than fine I'm great." I said grinning. My throat was dry and raspy but it only served to reinforce that I was actually alive.

Suddenly everyone started talking at once, asking questions. How? Why? When? How again. My head started to spin due to the over stimulation. I held up my heads and everyone stopped talking, I could feel the hesitation in their bodies but I didn't take it personally. I'd just risen from the dead and at any moment I guess I could start craving human flesh.

The wind picked up around us and a familiar scent wafted into my face causing my body to tense. I slowly lifted my head to see Bucky standing awkwardly at the back of the group. He had no obligation to come to my funeral, he didn't have to be there. He looked away and took a step back raising his hands in front of his chest to show that he meant no harm. I gave a slight nod in response.

"Well, what do we do now? We came to pay our respects but with Jay being back; no need." Tony grinned causing Pepper to roll her eyes.

"Pay your respects? How long was I gone?" I couldn't hide the slight panic in my voice. I had been in Helheim for twelve years but Midgard time worked completely different. With everyone wearing black and holding flowers I figured it had only been a week or two.

"Jayson, man you've been gone for a year," Sam said. Had it really been a year? I looked around but no one seemed any older. Thor's hair was short and Not's was blond but I couldn't see any differences physically that weren't intentionally altered.

"Maybe Bucky should take you home so you can readjust and process everything." Maria's voice was soft and uncertain. Nothing like the dominating woman I remembered. I could only nod. Why had she sounded so unsure of me going home? Had something happened in the yeat I was gone? "But first you need some clothes before you get in trouble for public indecency."

I looked down at my naked body again. There were no scares anywhere on the smooth flesh that wrapped around muscles. No imperfections to mar the plains of lightly tanned, olive-toned skin. I suddenly felt a pang of hatred for my body. It was clean and any history that could mark it was a slate wiped clean as soon as it healed. I was forced out of my thoughts as soon as clothes hit my lap. I looked up at Nat.

"We're the same height so I figured mine would fit you best." She gave me a dazzling smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

I slowly stood allowing my legs to readjust to holding my weight. When they felt steady I quickly pulled on the clothes Nat had given me.

"Alright, after you have some time to get used to everything again we should throw a party. Like a welcome back party." Ton stated, Bruce muttered something about "any excuse to get drunk and everyone else rolled their eyes.

Too soon everyone was dispersing. I said my goodbyes while looking around the cemetery. Just thinking about my body resting here for a year sent chills down my spine. I didn't particularly like cemeteries and there was something about the land that had acted as my final resting place that was unsettling. Bucky kept his distance waiting for me to make my first move. With a final glance at my headstone, I motioned for Bucky to lead the way.

He led me to the car not pushing when I hesitated to open the door. It was Steve's car and yet I couldn't smell him through the open window. It was like the car had always been Buckys. Slowly I got in settling in the passenger side uncomfortably. I looked over at my companions face seeing a dismal and hesitant look on his face as he started the engine. Bucky's hair was a few inches longer but pulled out of his face, his facial hair was also better kept.

"Bucky, what's going on? what did I miss?" I asked quietly. Everyone was acting strange and I was very sure it wasn't just the surprise of a zombie being real and not trying to eat brains. The soldier sighed and looked like he was thinking.

Was Steve still around? Had he moved on? Not moved at all? Was he still alive? Had he done something? Was he okay? Was he in danger?

"Puppy, I'm going to try to get Steve home as soon as possible. He's on a mission right now but before you see him again I want to let you know, warn you, he's not the same and I don't think he'll magically go back to the way he was before. Have patience with him." Bucky's voice was strained almost like he was still hiding something.

"What do you mean?" I asked pushing myself into a straighter position. He was being almost cryptic with the way he was beating around the bush.

He sighed. "After you died he got really depressed then he..." He shook his head." Then he went off the deep end. He got angry, landed himself in some trouble, sow he just throws himself into work. He's still angry and distant. Just be careful."

Be careful? Did he become violent? And what kind of trouble? I felt that painful tug in my chest again. Because I died whatever had happened, happened.

"Quit thinking. It isn't you fault Puppy. You know it isn't." Bucky's voice was stern without being intimidating, I still flinched. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you're fault. I'm getting better. If I'd been around then I could have gotten over the past by now." I kept my voice low and eyes forward. We pulled into the driveway. The house looked just as I remembered it. Inside it also looked mostly the same but something was missing. Steve's scent was nowhere to be found. The only scent that lingered was Buckys. The house also looked like it was only lived in by him. Any personality was wiped clean. All history healing perfectly instead of leaving any scars just like my body. I stepped further in feeling that the house was unreal just as clear and clean as it had been when it first began to act like my prison.

"I should probably pull your stuff out of the guest room. steve packed it all thinking it would help ease the pain." I turned to look at Bucky giving him a nod. It hurt a bit but I understood.

The soldier ran upstairs while I continued to look around. The throw pillows had been replaced, walls touched up and the kitchen completely remodeled. I heaved a sigh, had Steve really been so desperate to erase any memory of me that he went too far as to remodel the kitchen? No, it had to be something else.

"I got the boxes out. Do you want them in Steve's room?" Bucky called.

"Yes please," I called back making my way to the library only to find a panic room? The books and computer were gone it was just a blank room with bare essentials in it in case of an emergency.

Steve's room was the same, his scent even still lingered there in trace amounts. He'd been gone for a while if it was that hard to pick up his scent. Bucky mentioned food but scurried away quickly. I lightly ran my fingers over everything taking in every texture and sensation. It should have felt right, perfect. It should have.


	3. 2 Request

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything," Bucky said sheepishly motioning to the bags of Chinese food.

"You could have asked. Now we have dinner for the next week." I responded shaking my head but Bucky just grinned.

Dinner was quiet not that I expected us to have a lot to talk about. Bucky seemed hesitant to discuss what had transpired in the last year and I had been dead. The food had tasted oddly bland, not what I would have expected. THen again Steve had ordered Chinese food my first night there, maybe my own thoughts had caused an odd rift between my taste buds and brain. Bucky shooed me away so he could clean up stating that I shouldn't worry about chores yet.

A shower sounded good after not really needing on for the last year. Thinking about it made my skin feel heavy with non-existant grime. Upon entering Steve's room my heart dropped when his scent didn't hit me as strongly as it should have. It was like when you catch a whiff of something that smells good but you can never find where it's coming from so you're not sure if you just imagined it. The feeling was actually quite frustrating.

The water was warm as it cascaded down my body but did nothing to relax my tense muscles or sooth the ache in my chest. Bucky had warned me to be careful, that Steve had changed. What could he have possibly done to cause Bucky to feel the need to warn me? My mind traveled to Nat and Maria. They also seemed to want to warn me about something but they kept their mouths shut. I wanted to get them alone and ask some questions. Maybe they'd be more willing to talk about it than Bucky was.

I sighed feeling my eyes burn with unshed tears. I'd just gotten my life back and already it seemed to be falling apart. Despite my thoughts and emotions running rampant I slept well that night and woke up feeling refreshed and determined.

"Jarvis, can you ask Nat and Maria to take my shopping?" I asked getting dressed.

"Agent Hill said they'll be here in twenty with Mister Stark's credit card," Jarvis replied. I couldn't help but smile, of course, they already knew I'd need to go shopping. Along with my super soldier boyfriend, I'd missed the girls desperately.

I did a once over of the room before leaving but something shiny caught my attention. On Steve's nightstand laid the necklace he got me and the crumpled up sheet of paper that held the first ever picture he drew of me. slowly I walked closer and picked up the small pendant with the thin chain trailing behind. He'd kept it. I hung it around my neck feeling the unfamiliar weight hit my chest. This tiny piece of metal had actually provided me with a lot of comfort after what Bucky, no the winter soldier had sone.

"Bucky I'm heading out," I called as I ran out the front door to Maria and Nat's awaiting vehicle. They both greeted me and Nat handed me a fruit smoothie and a bagel. I thanked them, digging into my breakfast.

"Alright, where to first? What are you needing?" Maria asked.

I swallowed the bread in my mouth before speaking," I just need some toiletries."

"Non-sense we have Tony's card! Let's buy a new wardrobe." Maria said grinning.

I shrugged not telling them how much I hated the smell of clothing stores, I didn't want o put a damper on their mood.

"He can one of you tell me why Bucky felt the need to warn me about Steve?" I ask after we parked back at the house. Shopping had been fun and I had avoided the subject all day and even ignored questions that could lead to that conversation.

"Jay after you died Steve couldn't function. He spiraled into a depression that he never quite recovered from. After he came back around he kept a distance which started to cause a rift between the team. He quit putting a value on our lives and didn't care what happened to anyone so long as the mission was complete. Tony got fed up and they had it out but the damage was already done and on our next mission Steve almost started a war with Wakanda. Half of us backed him up while half of us didn't. The team never quite recovered from that but we're still the Avengers." Nat explained.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Never would I have thought Steve was capable of being so heartless.

"He missed you though. In his rare downtime, he's always drawing pictures of you each one more perfect than the last." Nat finished.

Numbly I helped the girls sort through the closet putting everything "old" in a pile that they had some plans for. Bucky had a good reason to warn me but he also seemed to have confidence that I could bring back the old steve. I clung to that thought like it was the only thing keeping my head above the water.

"How are you and James getting along?" Nat asked suddenly.

"Fine, I guess," I muttered folding another shirt.

"Poor guy felt so guilty after your death, blamed himself for everything that Steve went through." Maria tisked.

"Steve doesn't blame him, does he?"The question came out too quickly for me to be able to hide my concern.

"No, they're not as close now but they're somehow still best friends," Maria explained. I couldn't help the relief I felt flood me. Bucky and Steve were still best friends. I hadn't ruined that for them.

Bucky and I sat in silence eating or leftover Chinese food. It wasn't necessarily an awkward silence but the air was a bit tense only filled with the sound of forks hitting plates and our chewing. grey-blue eyes kept glancing my way in the dim light all emotions they held unreadable. When I finally caught the soldiers eyes their feeling was intense but I also wasn't sure what that feeling was. My eyes immediately snapped down to my food, appetite quickly diminishing. I heard a sharp intake of breath, I couldn't look back up at that moment due to my fear, however. Bucky cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." His sad voice said.

"There's no need to be worried, I'm fine," I whispered.

"Exactly you're fine. You shouldn't be fine, Puppy. You should be feeling something, anything. You're taking being alive again a little too well. You should be angry or sad or in shock but it's like you never left." Bucky's voice was stern almost a shout.

After taking in his words my eyes shot to his."Do you want me to be angry? Sad? In shock? is it bad that it's like I never left?" I wasn't angry just confused by what he'd said.

"No, it's not bad but you're not reacting normally to this situation. Maybe you should stay home tomorrow, going out is just going to end up setting yourself up for a psychological break. You shouldn't have a lot of distractions around until after you've readjusted." His voice had quieted some but the sternness never left.

"Are you telling me to stay in tomorrow?" I asked eying him wearily.

"No, but I'm asking you to. As Steve's best friend it's my job to help look after you. I just want what's best for you." He said causing me to wince at how much of a father he sounded like.

"Thanks for your concern?" I didn't know what else to say.

Bucky and I were staring at each other until the front door opened and the wind carried in a very familiar scent. My throat became dry. There was a ringing in my ears. All my arm hair stood on end. My brain took a moment to catch up. And when my head finally turned there he stood. His shirt was black, and a pair of dark jeans hugged his body perfectly. His hair was longer and darker and his face was no longer clean shaved. everything else looked the same thought as he and I stared at each other my brain came up with the best, most sophisticated thing to say...

"Hi."


	4. 3 Reconditioned

Hi. The least exciting greeting in the English language. ANd I'd just said it to my boyfriend that I hadn't seen in over a decade. I wanted to run up to him, wrap my arms around his neck and tell him how much I'd missed him, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move and my brain was taking in so much at once that it couldn't send out the signal I wanted it to. Steve was finally there.

"Jayson? How?" He couldn't seem to figure out what to say.

"I'll explain later." My voice still wouldn't move past a whisper.

The next thing I knew I was trapped between two large arms. I inhaled taking in the familiar scent I'd been missing. Everything about him was perfect. "God, I've missed you." He whispered in my ear. I nuzzled my face further into his chest. So many emotions ran through me, relief and love being the biggest emotions to swell in my chest. I'd missed this more than I even realized. Being embraced in his arms. Inhaling his masculine and earthy scent. Felling his body pressed so close to mine. Hearing his heart beat proudly in his chest. Everything felt perfect and right.

"Not to interrupt but are you hungry Stevie? I can heat up some Chinese food for you." Bucky offered.

Steve stepped away from me and my hands almost instinctively reached for him. "No thanks. I want to take a shower then talk to Jayson." His voice held something.

"Alright well, there's a ton of food in the fridge when you get hungry," Bucky said taking the dishes to be washed.

Steve led me up to his room. I fingered the pendant around my neck with unexplainable nervousness. Something about him was off. The way he'd blown off Bucky. The way he'd said he wanted to talk to me. Even the way he carried himself and moved as he stripped down. He seemed almost mechanical. Cold and unfeeling. Distant.

"Wait here, we'll talk after I'm clean." He told me. I wasn't given a chance to respond as he shut the door.

My heart sank. was this what Bucky and the girls meant? How was I supposed to fix him when he was holding me at arm's length? Had his personality change really been caused by my death? A deep headache started to form. My brain hadn't gotten a break from everything. I took a deep breath and tried to go over all the information slowly. Steve was back but he was different. He'd gotten depressed the quit caring. He stepped on some toes and almost started a war with reckless abandon. He'd been holding everyone at a distance. Maybe he was just afraid of being hurt again.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" My head snapped up gray meeting blue. He didn't look curious only hesitant and cautious.

"You." My voice still couldn't move past the unsure whisper. He hummed in response but didn't push the matter.

My eyes raked over him. His hair was wet, water slowly dripped down his face and body. He stood before me in nothing but some loose handing sweats.

"Jayson I need to know how you got back," Steve said crossing his arms.

"I made a deal with Hel. I tried to convince her to let me come back every day for twelve years until she asked to hear my story so I told her and she agreed to send me back at a price." I explained. "Before sending me back she did something to my soul but I couldn't stay awake through the pain to know what it was."

"Then what's different, if she did something to your soul then there has to be something wrong." I frowned at his words.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm still me." I defended myself.

"She messed with your soul. There's no telling what she changed." He snapped harshly.

"I don't feel any different. All of my memories and emotions are still intact. Steve, I'm the same person." I argued quietly. He gave me a skeptical look.

Did he really not trust me? Maybe coming back was a mistake.

"By the way, you were only gone a year. I don't know where you pulled twelve from." His voice was lighter.

"It was only a year to you," I said still feeling the sting of his words.

His face contorted with confusion," What?"

"Time passes differently between the realms. Only a year passed here but I was there for twelve." I muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"What's your problem?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're back." He said quickly.

It wasn't nothing and we both knew it but I didn't want to start a fight. A fight would cause a larger rift and I couldn't do that. I'd just got him back, I didn't want to drive him away. I kept my head down to show I wasn't wanting conflict but it didn't seem to bother him like it use to. It had always bothered him when I kept my head down or wouldn't look at him. Now that it didn't, it bothered me.

"How are you and Bucky getting along?" His question was random and I could tell he was trying to change the subject as to also avoid a fight.

"We're getting along fine," I said feeling myself relax with the safe conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" He sat down next to me turning to look me over. I just nodded anxiety spiking. "Why'd you take a bullet for him?"

I shook my head. "I didn't. I took it for you. You'd just gotten your best friend back."

"Why are you so selfless? Anyone else would have just watched but you didn't hesitate to save his life. After everything he put you through." His voice cracked slightly.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to be happy. I wanted you and Bucky to have each other. Be best friends again." I mumbled remembering the day the bullet had taken my life clearly. I hadn't really thought about the consequences when Bucky's life was in danger. As much as he'd hurt me I couldn't sit back and watch Steve's best friend die.

"Bucky took your death just as hard as I did. He blamed himself for a long time. I bet he was happy to see you."Steve said mostly to himself.

"Steve are you okay? You seem like you're in denial." I said carefully.

"No, I'm not okay. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up or blink and you'll be gone. I feel like I've finally lost my mind and you're just a hallucination." His voice cracked again.

"I'm real. I'm here. I know you don't want to believe it because you're afraid of getting hurt again but I'm not going anywhere." I tried to convince him and he smiled.

"I love you." He pulled me into a kiss. My breath hitched and I felt myself melt into him. His taste filled my mouth and caused a light moan to slip from my throat. When we pulled away we were breathless, panting lightly trying to catch air in our lungs.

"I love you too," I told him when I could.

Eventually, we fell asleep. My body and mind both exhausted from the hurricane of stress. I tossed and turned through the night not quite awake but unable to wake up. I felt Steve shift but couldn't wake myself up enough to open my eyes or speak. Then the voices floated up from the living room.

"Call me home... Jayson... Not an emergency."

"This... Important... He loves you."

"Him too.. Don't so... It could have..."

"Not enough... Hurt him... Break you."

I tried to wake up to hear more but my body wouldn't allow me to. Before I knew it I was back in dreamland. When I partially woke again to Steve holding me close and whispering in my ear. I felt moisture hitting my hair and neck. My arms moved around him pulling myself closer until everything became black again.

The next time I awoke my eyes fluttered open to see the bed next to me empty. I rolled onto my back taking a deep breath. I couldn't figure out if last night had been a dream or real.


	5. 4 Redesign

"What is ice cream?" I asked the two arguing super soldiers. They both look at me surprised.

"Puppy have you really never had ice cream before?" Bucky asked. I shook my head looking between him and Steve.

"Get your shoes on were going to take you to get ice cream," Steve said turning away to get ready himself.

"But what is it?" I asked again confused.

"It's frozen cream with different flavors." Bucky elaborated. That didn't sound appealing but neither had the hot chocolate that Steve had given me to drink. Maybe ice cream wouldn't be so bad.

Soon we were sitting in the vehicle with Steve driving. Bucky cracked some joke about a pretty redhead from another life. Steve blushed and commented back about Bucky getting so drunk that he puked on a waitress that he'd been trying to ask out. I listened to their jabs and laughter feeling at peace. This was how it was supposed to be. Their happy banter filling the air as my hand was locked with Steve's. The drive wasn't too long, we arrived at our destination in just twenty minutes.

Soon we were seated at a table with three "ice cream cones". Steve had gotten butter pecan and Bucky had gotten butter brickle, and to break the butter cycle I got lavender. I never thought of lavender as a flavor but I was more than willing o try it. I watched as the other two began to lick the cream and it seemed fun. It was hard to forget the sheltered life that I'd previously lived. I'd missed out on a lot.

My tongue flicked over the "ice cream" and immediately retracted from the cold. when my tongue warmed I caught a hint of lavender. I licked it again, slowly this time. The lavender taste was much stronger and the cold not as startling. I liked it. I couldn't believe that I hadn't tried ice cream before, especially living in South America. Ice cream would have made those hot humid days bearable.

"Do you like it?" Steve asked giving me a grin.

"Yes, thank you." I looked away from him almost embarrassed. It was almost like my boyfriend had become a stranger. I wasn't nearly as comfortable with him. He'd been back for three days and already I was feeling the tension.

"Lavender was an interesting choice." Bucky chimed in trying to lighten the mood.

"It's good though. The flavor is really light." I told him giving him a smile.

"What else would you like to do today, Baby?" Steve asked squeezing my hand.

"I'm not sure," I said looking at him and Bucky for help.

"Well, what haven't you done that you think could be fun?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded.

I'd thought it over for a moment. There was so much that I hadn't been able to do. I'd heard other children in Hydra talk about going to the movies and skating. Some mentioned fast food places like McDonald's and Burger King. Other kids just missed their families and friends. Some talked about video games and sports. A few of the girls were old enough to have already started noticing boys and would talk relentlessly about their crushes. Trampolines, skateboards, magic cards, and call of duty were just a few of the many things that I'd missed out on.

"I want to go o a movie theater and burger king." I finally told them. They both grinned at my choice and I couldn't help but smile back. I wasn't sure when the day had turned into my day but I wouldn't complain. Both of my soldiers were happy and so was I. Bucky and I had been making leaps and bounds with my comfort level.

"What kind of movie do you want to see?" Bucky asked pulling out his phone to see what was playing.

"Oh, I'm not sure," I said feeling a bit disheartened again.

"That's okay, we can just pick a random one or Bucky can read you the summary and you can choose whichever sounds best," Steve suggested rubbing the back of my neck, a habit of his any time I felt overwhelmed.

"How about the third to last on the list?" I asked and Bucky's face almost split in two.

"Alright, Puppy we're going to see Goosebumps. It's a kid's movie but it looks fun." He gave me an encouraging smile."The next show is in one hour so by the time the movie is done it'll be dinner time and we can go to burger king."

"That sounds perfect. Does it sound good to you?" Steve asked me. I nodded leaning my head against his shoulder. This day was perfect and it seemed as though Steve was on the right path to becoming his old self.

"He needs a slushy. You don't go to a movie theater without getting a slushy and popcorn." Bucky said from the back seat. Steve just laughed. I'd heard of popcorn but had never heard of a slushy.

"What's a slushy?" I asked timidly.

"It's a frozen drink. They're good I promise you'll love it." Bucky said.

What was up with all the frozen stuff they seemed to enjoy? I shrugged it off, being excited for the night to come made it hard to question the logic of frozen food and drinks.

The movie was funny. I knew there were a lot of references that I was missing but the movie was awesome regardless. The popcorn was salty and buttery and the cherry slushy that Steve ordered me was sweet and cold with a slight sting from the overload of artificial flavoring. I liked them both. Bucky and Steve chatted away about old movies and apparently Steve had spent a lot of time in theaters. It was nice learning about Steve's past. Even though it was a lifetime ago he seemed to remember it just fine and I was learning what a big roll Bucky had played in that past.

"Baby you're awfully quiet," Steve stated at one point.

I shrugged. "Not much to say I guess. I'm enjoying listening to you two talk." It was true. My life wasn't much to tell. All of it was pretty saad until Steve came along and made it better. And the year I'd spent away was boring. There's not a lot to do in Hel's realm.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot. Director Fury called this morning. He would like for you to go in and have a few tests run by Bruce and Tony to make sure you're not having any, um, negative side effects from rising from the dead. You don't have to but he'd like you to before our next Hydra base take out." Bucky informed me.

"That's a good idea. It'll help everyone feel safer around me if they know I'm still me." I grinned.

"You're not going on the next mission right?" Steve asked frowning

"I would like to. I'm still very much on board for putting an end to Hydra." I frowned in return, I didn't want to ruin our perfect day with an argument.

"Fine, but there are conditions." Steve started." One, you need to start working out again to prepare your body for combat. Two, don't take any unnecessary risks, we just got you back. And three, try to stay close to one of the Avengers please."

"I can do all of those things." I smiled placing a kiss on the back of his hand that was firmly in mine.

"Wait I have a condition!" Bucky said as Steve pulled into the parking lot.

"And your condition is?" I asked looking back at my new found friend.

"If anyone points a gun at me you are to let them shoot me and worry about yourself." I gave him a mock salute.

we ate out overly greasy food with my soldiers chatting away happily. I smiled at them as Bucky threw a fry at Steve. Everything was perfect.


End file.
